


Warmth

by superbloodmoon



Series: OTP Prompts Bruce/Tony [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbloodmoon/pseuds/superbloodmoon
Summary: "tony hogs all the blankets and bruce gets cold so they cling tightly to tony for warmth." Prompt from https://prompts.neocities.org/
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster/Thor, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: OTP Prompts Bruce/Tony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021509
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of a series of short Bruce/Tony prompt fics I'm gonna do !! There are just going to be done as I feel like them, though, but I'll try to update pretty frequently?

The New York sky was dark with thunderclouds. There wasn't any rain, but the darkness and the cool November night air made for perfect hot chocolate and movie night weather. 

That was exactly what was going on in the Avengers Tower.

Nat and Clint were together on an armchair on the left side of the TV - Nat was in the chair, head rested on her propped up hand on the arm, and Clint was resting his head back against her legs.   
He liked the floor. Why? No one knows.

Steve and Bucky were both cuddled up on the armchair on the right side of the TV (it was larger than Nat's, though). Bucky's head was resting on Steve's shoulder while the other super soldier's head was rested back on the armchair.

Wanda had made hot chocolate and there were at least 10 empty mugs strewn around the living room now. She herself was sleeping on one of the corner couches, Vision having come to check on her a few times while he did things on their floor.  
Sam was also on Wanda's couch - he was sitting upright, though, and had his head resting on his arm like Natasha. 

Peter had explained he had to go despite Tony's best efforts to keep him there with them. The younger one won, in the end, but Tony had him go home in a Happy-driven car. 

Thor was also nowhere to be found - he hadn't been able to make it this time as he was in New Mexico with Jane (yet again, Tony had invited them to stay. They had their own floor in the Tower and everything).

The temperature was starting to get to the two figures on the main couch; the one facing the TV directly. The physicist and the engineer. The latter had what was probably thousands of miles of thread around him in some way or another. A substantial amount of blankets were pooled at Tony's feet, some at his side, and only 2 or so actually on him.   
Bruce was the only one awake at this point, but he felt like he would fall asleep immediately if he stopped thinking. His mind was all on the cold that was seeping into his bones.   
He didn't want to ask FRIDAY to turn the heat up because that'd wake the others, and, plus, he didn't have the energy to speak. 

Instead, he gently shifted closer to Tony. He felt like it was mostly on instinct, but a part of him knew it wasn't. It was something more.

Whatever. He didn't want to think now. He just wanted warmth...

And Tony.

Bruce gingerly pulled his knees up to his stomach and wrapped his arms around Tony's chest. He sandwiched his knees in between his and Tony's chests and clung to him.

All he could smell was Tony.

None of the crisp air came into his nose. None of the sweet chocolate smell that filled the floor. Nothing. 

Just Tony.

Just Tony.

Just Tony.

Bruce's eyes gently closed. They seemed like they held the weight of a thousand stars.   
He fell into a deep slumber. A kind of sleep he hadn't had in forever.  
What made it that way?  
The movie night didn't affect him that much, the weather didn't normally have a huge effect on his sleep, and nothing else like that came to mind.  
Then, he knew.

It was Tony.


End file.
